spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Five
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) Joe: This time it was a 3 - 0 vote. Fluffward, you are safe from eviction yet again. LightBob: Wait that means… Joe: Yes. LightBob, you have been evicted. LightBob: Nooooooo sooooo close! (LightBob walks out onto the stage and sees everyone else who has been evicted) Voice: So now we enter the final five. We’re almost done with this game guys. SpongeBob: And now my copy is gone! Squidward: Mine’s still here. Fluffward: I AM MY OWN SQUID. Squidward: Mmhmm sure. (Fluffward rages and the camera cuts to the next challenge) Voice: So for your next challenge, all of you have a bow and arrow. (Bows and arrows appear for everyone) Squidward: Cool. Maja: I like weapons! Voice: There are also four balloons. So this is how it goes: hit a balloon and you last another round. Miss, and you lose all shots at winning. Got it? SpongeBob: Yep. Voice: On your mark, get set, go! (Everyone starts shooting at random and SpongeBob hits a target) Voice: SpongeBob has hit a target, three left. (Fluffward hits a target) Fluffward: Let’s goooo. (Joe misses a target and Maja hits one) Maja: Hahaha yes! Joe: Come on! (Joe and Squidward start shooting at random, and then Squidward hits one) Voice: And Joe is out, no shot at winning. Joe: Dang it! Voice: Okay everyone get your bows ready to hit the next balloons. (Everyone gets ready) Voice: Go! (Fluffward and Maja hit balloons and Squidward fails) Squidward: Crap! (SpongeBob hits a balloon) Squidward: Double crap! Voice: Now we’re down to three. Go! (Maja hits a balloon and SpongeBob and Fluffward keep missing) SpongeBob: Fluffward look a donkey! Fluffward: Where? SpongeBob: GOTTEEM! (SpongeBob hits a balloon) Voice: So now it’s just SpongeBob and Maja. Whoever wins this gets into the final four. Go! (SpongeBob fires and misses, and then Maja fires and hits Squidward in the nose) Squidward: OWWWWWW! Maja: Oops sorry! (Maja pulls the arrow out and fires again, this time hitting a balloon) Voice: And Maja wins! Congrats, you can nominate two people when we get back. (Camera cuts back to the table) Maja: So now we’re in the top five and I gotta think about who could beat me in the very end. So first I’m nominating Joe, since he’s a threat that’s been flying under the radar since day one. Which is also the last time he was nominated so yeah. Voice: Nice shpeel. Anyways, who else? Maja: Hmmmmmm. Let’s go with Squidward since I feel bad for shooting him in the nose and he should really go see a real doctor and not the creepy nurse in the lounge. Voice: Hey don’t reveal the set. Maja: What? (Camera zooms out to reveal a mansion set with a green screen behind it, a cameraman, a boom mic guy, a make-up department, and stunt doubles) Voice: Goddammit we weren’t supposed to break the fourth wall. Cameraman: Act natural maybe they won’t notice. Joe Biden Stunt Double: Yeah because they wouldn’t have already caught onto the fact that a supposedly 60 year old Vice President is super strong and athletic. I mean that would be impressive, but not real. Voice: ZOOM IN QUICKLY. (Camera zooms back in) Maja: Oh sorry. SpongeBob: This is a set? Voice: IGNORE THAT INCIDENT VIEWERS, VOTING ENDS TOMORROW! Category:2019 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Evicted! Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes written by Purple133